


Stupid Love

by lenwrites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (that’s later though), Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Kylo Ren, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, FOR NOW (maybe), Flirting, Flirting Via Insults, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, hux hates feelings :(, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenwrites/pseuds/lenwrites
Summary: Hux truly meant to keep everything unemotional. He didn’t want to become attached to anyone, let alone love anyone. Especially not Kylo Ren. But his heart has other plans.





	Stupid Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Allen and this is my first fanfic I’m actually posting to AO3. 
> 
> Please leave comments and give me your thoughts! I’d really appreciate it. This is only the first chapter and if people like it, I’ll continue but if they don’t I most likely won’t. 
> 
> If you want to, you can follow me on tumblr: @lilgaybee ! You can message me on there too if you wanna! 
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Hux watched as Kylo’s dark, long eyelashes fluttered shut, struggling against sleep. He fought back a smile at the soft, unusual beauty of his lover’s face. 

“Stop staring. It’s creepy,” he mumbled sleepily with his eyes still closed. Hux scoffed softly and turned to face the wall rather than Kylo’s face. Kylo’s wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist and pulled him snugly against his chest. Hux could feel Kylo’s chest heave in deep breaths until he felt the breath even out and his arms loosen. 

 

Hux slowly turned over once again in Kylo's embrace to face his peaceful, sleeping face. "I'm sorry I love you," he whispered slowly with soft tears in his eyes. Kylo continued to sleep until morning.  
***  
When Hux faded awake, he found his partner to be missing. At first he was struck with an uncomfortably unfamiliar wave of hurt in the pit of his stomach, but then he smelled the bitter stench of caf from the kitchen. He slowly emerges from his room to find Kylo sitting at the table with a mug of caf and a pencil and sketchbook in front of him. Another mug was resting in front of the seat next to his, presumably reserved for Hux. 

He padded over to the table and leaned over Kylo's shoulder with his arms resting on the back of the chair. He saw a rough sketch of Hux laying in bed asleep and naked, his crotch covered by a small part of the blanket pulled over it strategically. "It's very nice, but don't you think it's a little rude to watch someone when they're sleeping, Kylo? And you call me a creep?" Hux playfully smirked as he watched the pale skin of his lover's face turn a deep flush of red. 

"I-I was not watching you sleep! I simply peeked through the door and simply had to draw you and your fucked senseless state of sleep." 

Hux blanched at the mention of the previous night. Admitting he loved Kylo out loud was not something he was proud of in the moment. He regretted it already. His only saving grace was Kylo being sound asleep when he let his dignity slip along with the confession of his feelings. 

“Oh, Ren. The redness of your cheeks betrays you. You really are a truly awful liar. I don’t even need to read your mind to know what your feeling or thinking. You’re an open book,” Hux proudly presented as you moved from his spot to slide into the seat next to Kylo and pick up his own mug of steaming hot caf. 

They spent the rest of the morning before Kylo left flirting via insults while they drank their caf. Once finished with his drink, Ren left for his own quarters to retrieve his uniform and leave Hux to get his own on. Kylo knew how seriously he took his job.  
***  
Hux sat at his profoundly large office desk filling out mounds of paperwork as most work days consisted of. He had a slight grin on his face as he filled out the various forms and signed his name in large cursive. Oh, how he loved paperwork. The absolute structure eased his, as Ren ever so fondly called them, “control issues”.

He had finished over half of the piles neatly stacked on the edge of the desktop when there was a knock at the door. He knew it was Kylo immediately because there was no pause after knocking; he just barged into the room, using the knock as a flash warning. And Hux knew every other person on Starkiller Base had enough sense in their mind to wait for permission of entry. Kylo slammed the door harshly right after his entry. 

“Kriff’s sake, Ren. If you won’t even bother to ask me to grant you entry, then at least have enough decency to not break my door right off its hinges, you oaf,” Hux snapped, annoyed. 

Kylo ignored the words, releasing his mask with a hiss of air and pulling it off. He shook his head and his loose, dark curls bounced and swished around his pale, mole-covered face. Hux blushed deeply at his uncovered hair, memories of pulling his soft hair and watching Kylo moan beneath him the night before rushing back into his mind. He cursed himself for being so easily flustered. 

“You seem very flustered, General. Is something distracting you perhaps?” Kylo smirked knowingly. 

“You overestimate my feelings, Ren,” He short back with a quiet scoff and gentle eye roll. 

“And you seem to forget that I know your thoughts.” Kylo strode closer, smirk growing. Hux cursed Kylo’s powers as pushed his lips into a thin, unamused line. The dark colour of his cheeks, however, had not faded. In fact, it has just gotten darker the closer Kylo got, and by that point, he was leaning over the desk, barely even a foot from Hux’s face. 

“Did you come here merely to harass me or is there a reason for your unprecedented visit?” Hux questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“This should be reason enough for you,” Kylo mysteriously stated, leaving no time for Hux to be confused by his words before plunging forward to connect their lips and kiss the other man fiercely. 

Hux was not unhappy with where this had ended up, but he was also not thrilled that Kylo had interrupted his important work solely to fulfil his teenage-like, random, horny needs. 

It was like a dunk in ice-cold water, bringing reality crashing around him. Kylo purely saw Hux as a means to an end. An easy way to get off. Just a good, consistent source of sex. He would never reciprocate Hux’s idiotic feeling of ‘love’. They’d never be anything real. 

He refused to let tears push through, so he repressed his thoughts and emotions and proceeded to ignore the annoyed feeling from before and intensify the kiss. He ended up bending Kylo over his desk and fucked him harder than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any of your thoughts in the comments or message me on tumblr @lilgaybee


End file.
